


The Harem Slave.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gets Sean something a little different for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harem Slave.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



> For ribby's unbirthday. Apologies for being months late, probably not what you wanted in the first place, and slightly (read: completely) a product of my watching Aladdin too many times. Jasmine = hot in red.

The card had the word 'sex!!!' on it in sparkly red letters. Said letters took up easily three-quarters of the front and the rest of it was decorated by smaller red hearts, no less sparkly. Sean opened it with a shy smile and blushed to the roots at the inside message. "Now that I have you attention," the card said, "happy birthday." Viggo had included an obscene sketch of a rather personal act, dated and signed. Sean made a mental note to frame the pencil markings and place them where hobbits could find them. Fair's fair.

The package was a different story. Sean attacked it with abandon, not bothering to remember where he kept his scissors. He slit open the brown masking tape with a steak knife and watched with interest as silk fell to the floor. He picked it up, ran his fingers down the lace and embroidery and groped in his pockets for his cell phone. Viggo's number was the first speed-dial and he didn't particularly care what time it was there.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered, luv."

"Flattered," Viggo didn't even have to ask what he was talking about. "I got it custom made for you, though it will be...tight in some places."

"By design, of course," Sean said dryly, reexamining the costume. The jade pants didn't look too bad. Very loose and probably just as flattering and strategic drawstrings for easy removal. The vest was a different story. "So, Vig, am I a eunuch or a sex slave?"

"Say, rather, the favorite of the sultan and I'll be emasculated if I don't please you to general satisfaction."

"And will said sultan have to be looking on to determine if I'm adequately pleased with your attentions?"

Viggo laughed shortly. "Only if you want. I can pick up a video camera easily enough if you want to film it for posterity."

Sean smiled and traced the three buttons going down the golden vest. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Mmm...ever since I saw it in a costume catalogue. Just imagining you in loose green silk and soft lace tracing your ankles - it was almost enough to keep me occupied while you were away."

"I can imagine."

"Sean," Viggo's voice was hesitant. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. It's just a fantasy and I thought it would make a nice present. I can return it and give you the backup present I bought in case you took offence to the insinuation that you're-"

"Viggo."

"Yes?"

"Quit while you're ahead." Sean grinned as he began to plan. "Where will you be tonight?"

"At your door, I suppose."

"Good. And where will I be?"

"Sean?"

"If I'm to make you prove your loyalty to my sultan through fucking me through these nice harem pants, you're going to have to dictate at least _some_ of the circumstances, luv."

"Oh, right. Right. Waiting for me at the door? I want this to be about you, Sean, not me. Whatever you want, anything you want."

"But harem slaves aren't used to having their way. We live to please our sultan, remember? We fawn and fan, and make big dinners that include lots of pealed grapes. Or am I confusing my cultures?"

Viggo's moan was audible. "Does it matter?"

"If you majored in history, yes."

"Didn't major in history."

"Then I suppose we're alright. But if I'm to set up properly, can't pick you up at the airport. I can call Orli and ask for a favor, if you want. Or you can add to the mystery of an anonymous sexual encounter by being a big boy and catching a cab. No eating beforehand because," and here Sean lowered his voice to 'come hither' and added a layer of obsequiousness he hadn't even known he possessed, "slave wants to feed master's friend in more ways than one."

"Sean-"

Sean practiced fluttering his eyelashes for later. "Master's friend need not worry. Slave can take care of everything."

Sean could almost hear Viggo's blood pressure growl. "I'll bring wine, or would that mess up your delicate plans?"

"If master's friend wishes to sample slave's tongue bathing skills, then master's friend would do well to bring wine. Not to mention that slave's children were only recently in the palace, so all wine is locked up in the nethers from where slave is too lazy to fetch it."

"Sean, if I have a heart attack before I even walk in your door, I'm blaming you."

"Master's friend is too kind."

"Master's friend is going to regret getting you in this headspace," Viggo grumbled. An officious voice sounded somewhere in the distance, and Viggo swore. "Flight's boarding. I'll call when I land."

"Slave will like that."

"Slave is going to be the death of his master's friend," Viggo mumbled for good measure, then there was only the dial-tone. Sean's smile was pure evil as he began making a list of everything he'd need to make this birthday extra-special.

The doorbell rang about two minutes to eight. The peephole showed a nervous American shifting his weight from leg to leg, stereotypical cowboy hat perched just as nervously a little up from his hairline. Sean dropped to his knees and opened the door.

"Welcome to my master's pleasure palace, my lord," he whispered throatily, keeping his eyes low. "It is this slave's honor to have been appointed to your pleasure. Has this choice found favor in my lord's eyes?"

"Your eyes are on level with my cock, Sean. You tell me."

Oh, yes, a lot of favor. And quite some interest. Sean raised his eyes slightly and drank the sight of Viggo leaning against the closed door, very affected by his lover dressed up as a pleasure slave. "Play nice, Vig."

"I can play very nice." But Viggo pushed himself off the door and moved down the hallway into the guest room. There was an audible sigh as Viggo dropped his duffle bag onto the floor. Sean remained kneeling in the front hall, waiting for the exasperated summons he knew would come. Viggo had no patience for games, not even the ones he set up himself. But it seemed that Viggo was going to play by the rules this time. "Do you have a name, slave?" Viggo called from the other room.

"My name is whatever pleases my master to call me, my lord."

"And am I not your master for this night?"

"You are, my lord."

"Good." Viggo appeared from the guest room's doorway and Sean's breath caught in his throat. He knew Viggo could clean up well, but...damn. No man had the right to look that good after a nine hour flight. "As my life is in the balance tonight, slave, I must please you before partaking of your talents for myself. You may have the first favor."

Sean blushed lightly. He could tell a memorized speech when he heard one, but Viggo sure could talk pretty. "I have cooked a modest meal for my lord. Would he desire to taste some of my humble skills?"

"Yes, he would. And, Sean?"

"Yes?"

"Drop the third person. It makes me want to look around to see who's behind me." Sean nodded his acceptance and Viggo's face took on the mask of someone who wasn't sure what surprises were going to come out of the night. "You may stand."

"Thank you, my lord." Sean kept his eyes on the floor (the better to study Viggo's erection, he told himself) as he led Viggo to the table. He had pealed grapes, as well as other fruit, and arrayed them along a tray of salmon. Sean pushed Viggo's chair in, then stood at attention behind it, ready to serve any of Viggo's needs.

"You have pleased me with this generous offering, slave. Now, tell me, what gift can I give you that would equal this?"

Sean sucked his bottom lip and hesitated before answering. "There...is one thing, my lord."

"Name it."

"Allow me to drink of you while you grace my humble cooking with your beautiful lips."

Viggo swore and dropped his fork onto his lap. He swallowed convulsingly and then nodded in short, jerking motion. Sean fell into a crouch and picked up the fork between his teeth and deposited it in Viggo's hand, then attacked Viggo's zipper. Took possession of Viggo's erection gently through his briefs and began to suck. A stray hand pulled down Viggo's briefs so Sean could have a better playground and Viggo shifted uncomfortably. Sean frowned, put a sudden stop to that by deepthroating his lover and staying like that as long as he could. "God, Sean..."

Sean pulled back a little. "Does my lord find fault with my cooking or my technique?"

"Thought," Viggo panted, "I told you to drop that. And keep sucking, Sean. Gonna lose my brains into your mouth and couldn't care less."

Sean smiled shyly and deepthroated Viggo again, enjoying the hitch in Viggo's breath that let him know how much his lover was enjoying it. Viggo tasted good, stretching him, filling his mouth. Sean teased the tip of Viggo's cock with the back of his tongue, curling himself around, sucking for all he was worth. God, he tasted good. A hand snuck into his hair, urging him on, and Sean went even deeper, swallowing his gag reflex as he went. Viggo deserved the best blowjob he could give.

All too soon Viggo spent himself in Sean's mouth with a yelp and a shout and Sean licked his lips to taste the lingering drops. Beautiful. Sean nuzzled Viggo groin, could tell from the decisive clink of silverware that Viggo wasn't going to eat anymore, and whimpered slightly. It was warm down there and the loose costume couldn't keep out the slight chill.

Viggo covered himself up hastily and stood, as if remembering who was supposed to be in charge of the night's game. "What's next on your agenda, slave?"

"Travel is...exhausting, my lord, and the dirt of the road can cling even to wonders of nature such as yourself. I have prepared a hot bath and then, with your permission, I would beg to be allowed to satisfy you with my hands."

Sean watched as Viggo mentally translated that. "By all means, slave."

The candles needed to be relit on the sides of the tub and they shed a flickering light on the proceedings as Sean helped Viggo out of his clothes. The loose vest clung to him in the humidity, outlining his covered nipples. Viggo put a hand to his chest and traced the v of the neckline and flattened his hand against Sean's chest. "You shaved," he said in wonder, then quickly undid Sean's pants and stuck his hand down there. "All over."

"Anything to please you, my lord."

"It's...different." Viggo stroked Sean's cock, wondering at the soft skin at the base. "Though I'm sure I'll grow to love it." Viggo grabbed the silk above the first button and pulled Sean in for a long kiss. "Very sure." Sean mumbled an agreement as his mouth was carefully and thoroughly kissed. "How about we skip the bathing and go right to the massage?"

Sean licked his swelling lips, relishing the taste of Viggo upon them. "What-whatever my lord wishes."

"Your lord wants to be carried into the bed and allowed to fuck you until your honeyed tongue loses its grace, but I don't think that's permitted. Would it please you to relax my aching muscles, slave?"

"Very much so, my lord."

Viggo shook out his shoulders and stretched. Sean tried not to salivate too noticeably.

"Then let us adjourn to the sauna." Viggo raised a hand before Sean could protest that he didn't actually _have_ a sauna. "A comfortable bed would also do nicely."

Viggo was pleasantly surprised to find Sean already lubed up, though Sean wasn't sure why he shouldn't have been. If they were going to for the complete sex-slave scenario, then of course the slave would be ready to attend to his master's pleasure at any time the master chose to bestow it.

Viggo fucked Sean long and slow, the way he had been aching to do while on the plane, while dreaming of his lover in a harem vest and pants, all slicked and ready for his attentions. That Sean had made him wait only added to the moment. Viggo was fucking Sean into next week and Sean couldn't be happier.

In between gasps and groans and quick kisses, Viggo bent his head enough to whisper in his lover's ear, "Happy birthday."

Sean bit off a cry as Viggo hit deeper and deeper. "Love-love you. Am I your favorite pleasure slave?"

"Only one I could ever want," Viggo said and, fitting actions to words, fucked the birthday boy even harder.

Sean couldn't walk straight for a week.


End file.
